Jurassic Fossilhead (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Jurassic Fossilhead. Untrickable |ability = Professional Evolution: This gets +3 /+3 |flavor text = For him, Fossilheading isn't just a hobby. It's a career.}} Jurassic Fossilhead 'is a in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 2 /3 . He has the '''Untrickable trait, and his Professional Evolution ability gives him +3 /+3 . Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Professional History Zombie *'Traits: Untrickable' *'Ability: Professional Evolution:' This gets +3 /+3 . *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description For him, Fossilheading isn't just a hobby. It's a career. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Jurassic Fossilhead is a rather powerful card. He has a useful trait and above-average health for a 2-cost, but what makes him stand out is his evolution ability. He pairs well with many professional zombies, including Conehead, , and even the Zombie Middle Manager. Two of the best zombies to evolve him are considerably the previously mentioned Zombie Middle Manager and Planetary Gladiator, as you can easily tempo on turn 2, making him extremely hard to deal with. Try to be sure to mulligan this card and another professional zombie that cost 1 brain at the start of the game as you need these cards in order to perform this combo. Try to avoid playing him on strong zombies such as Kitchen Sink Zombie, Nurse Gargantuar, or Mixed-Up Gravedigger, as this will waste their high stats and abilities unless you have to. Boosting his stats further with cards like Camel Crossing, Vitamin Z, and Healthy Treat, and protecting him with Escape through Time are also good ideas to make him a longer threat. You can also hold him while using Stompadon and Intergalactic Warlord on the field to buff him greatly. Then, activate his Evolution and the plant hero will have a hard time dealing with him. Using Possessed, Maniacal Laugh or Going Viral can give him Frenzy, allowing him to destroy the majority of the plant hero's defenses. Against If he is played without his evolution activated, cards like and will take care of him. Otherwise, try boosting your plants with cards like Fertilize, Berry Angry, and Cro-Magnolia. His ability prevents using tricks such as Berry Blast on him, so watch out for that. This can be even worse as not even , , or Shamrocket can destroy this when he is evolved. The only effective ways to deal with him are using plants with high strength like . The most dangerous aspect is when this is played on turn 2 with his Evolution. If this is played on a professional on turn 2, his Untrickable trait would force you to keep walling him each turn. Therefore, it is better to find a way to stop his Evolution ability by making sure the zombie hero does not have any professional zombies on the field at the start of turn 2. If it does manage to get evolved on turn 2, it's more than likely game over since the only single card that can stop him on turn 2 is Tater Toss, which is limited to Spudow and has a 25% chance of being the starting superpower. If you are playing as a hero, you can also Bounce him, but make sure you use either Jumping Bean, Leaf Blower, or Jelly Bean as Whirlwind and are completely useless on him. can also freeze him to stall for a turn, but Iceberg Lettuce will not work. You can use Cherry Bomb and Lava Guava against him but they only work if played next door to him due to a glitch. If he is played in the middle lane, Precision Blast can also damage him. Thus, try to use or to bring him into the middle lane. Gallery JurassicFossilheadStat.jpg|Jurassic Fossilhead's statistics FossilheadMM.jpg|Jurassic Fossilhead's statistics after being Conjured by Zombie Middle Manager Possessed Fossilhead.PNG |Possessed being used on Jurassic Fossilhead Jurassic FossilHead Head.png|Jurassic FossilHead's skull Jurassic Fossilhead cardface.png|Jurassic Fossilhead’s cardface Fossilhead hatched from Mystery Egg.png|Jurassic Fossilhead's statistics after being transformed from Mystery Egg Trivia *His appearance is glitched. His tie is behind him, however sometime it comes to the right place for a split second. This also applies on his card image. *His professional tribe is referenced in his description. *Oddly, unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2, he costs less and has weaker stats than Buckethead. He also has the Untrickable trait instead of the Armored trait. *He appears to have a line going across his left arm. Its meaning is currently unknown. **This same line can also be seen on the left arms of Blowgun Imp , Primordial Cheese Shover and the zombie riding Mondo Bronto. **Coincidentally, all four are Colossal zombies. Category:Colossal zombies Category:Professional cards Category:History cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Untrickable cards Category:Evolution cards